


hi vaughn we're cracking open rhack eggs

by orphan_account



Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: Eggs, Hardcore, M/M, Ultra Hardcore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-12
Updated: 2019-07-12
Packaged: 2020-06-27 05:20:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19784077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: look just read this im too tired to think of a description





	hi vaughn we're cracking open rhack eggs

**Author's Note:**

> i think i have a fever

baldsome jack walked over with eight legs to rhys "rhysie, cupcake, plug me the fuck back in"  
"jack why are you bald" rhys asked tearfully  
"who do you think gave you your hair"  
rhys started crying yaoily and jack was so moved he laid an egg but his ass was really high so it cracked open on impact and vaughn came out

"ew ew a fucking gay" said jack and started to kick vaughn but then nisha teleported behind him with a strap on  
nisha crossly said "john its time for your hourly rut" 

"sorry rhysie sweetheart im grounded" jack sharted out passionatedly adn went to follow nisha to get pegged

rhys was sad and then he noticed vaughn was still tehre so he was probably still relevant to the plot

"do you want to go to sephora sister vaughn" asked rhys wisely

"bro" said vaughn becasye thats the onlt thing he can say he'll literall y die if heever says antthing else 

"stop crytyping" nisha said peggingly she was here now jack suddenly died so its all good


End file.
